


Trio

by EDeacilys



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, I'll take prompts for this story, M/M, Multi, Sorry guys, slow update, so if you have some ideas please say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: Marco and Star just come back from school that they discover Tom and his parents which discuss with Marco parents in Marco house while many demons servants coming back and fur with furniture.Tom is moving in and Marco is "in charge" of him.





	1. Prologue

The demon ice Queen moves towards the throne of her husband with an authoritarian step. She has take a decision for their son, Tom.

  
For a too long time, she let her husband make the best decision for him but…even with Brian service, the anger of their son didn’t calm down.

  
She arrived at his throne but her husband didn't see her coming, impregnated by the annual reports. She toss a little and have finally his attention.

  
“What is it, my dear?” Finally spoke Luc.

  
“ I come to a decision for our son.” At that he gulps.

  
“Sela, darling...I...I can find a solution! Just give some more time with Brian and-”

  
“Lucifer.” He shut up “ I come to a decision for our son” she repeat and narrowed her eyes at her husband to see if he dare to go against her. The temperature have come to a cold that's can't be describ.

  
“Oh...um what’s is it then?” Even if he a demon of light and fire, he shivers.

  
“ Do you remember that rebellious and unruly princess that our son took as a girlfriend some time ago?” Of course he remember her. She can be considered like a young full person with the joy of life.

  
“ I heard that she has made some progress in her attitude thanks to the help of a human boy…”


	2. Move out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the chapter!!
> 
> Oh joy!

Tom already have a bad day if it isn't the worst.

  
Everything he had planned has go wrong.

  
Just because a **stupid** demon has angered him.

  
He hate the underground, those people who live in, his parents and he hate himself.

  
He explode the doors of their castle for a million time. He go head in his quarter, his room.

  
And he stop his steps.

  
_What are they doing?!??_

  
Some servants are busy in his room. He see Brian at the front of the door, trying something without success.

  
“Hi Brian, what is happening here?” Say Tom before he look inside which he really regretting it once he did. There were a portal and the servants move some furnitures out.

  
“Oh! Hi Tom! umh… Your mother, the majestic Queen Sela, has decided to take in her hands your...ahrm…’problem’...and you are invited to join your parents on the other side of the portal” Explain Brian somewhat...sad? disappointed?

  
Tom palled. It's never good when his mother step in.

  
Tom breathes and go to the portal.

  
What's he see it’s kinda...weird. He has the familiar impression that he already have come to this place but yet can’t really remember. He looks for Sela but he was surprised that she was in the company of his father and two humans and they discuss at the table. The human couple look confuse, looking at the ruckus the servants was doing. Now, Tom know why he has this impression. It's Marco’s house and this couple is his parents.

  
“ Mom, dad, lady and gentleman…” Tom greets them but have a confuse look. Why his mom doing here? The Diaz return his greetings.

  
“ Tom, come here and sit down, we have to talk…” His father invite him to join them. Tom sat down recalcitrantly under the gaze of his mother, between her and his father.

  
“...so, can I ask what is happening?” Demand Tom prudently, looking directly in the eyes of his mom.

  
“ For this moment, you'll live here, you'll go to their school and learn responsibility and calm with the help of their child, Marco Diaz.” She respond naturally as if Tom has ask why we need to breath.

  
Rage grip his throat, his eyes turned a hot white and the temperature hotten up. “ Is this some bad joke..?” He asked calmly, grinning his sharp teeths. Everyone of the palace know that he hate this kid! Tom hates him the most! What this kid is thinking?! Did he really think that he can be side by side of his lovely Star?! Ha! What's the joke! And now his mom want Tom live with him??!! “ **IS** this some **_BAD JOKE_**?!?” His voice is laced with anger, his flames menacing to pop out. “ **_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOU_** -”

  
— Slap —

  
The sound of the slap resonates, breaking the hot tension to replace it with an icy silence, calm before the storm. Tom’s head has made a quarter turn from the power of the hit.

  
“ _Tom_.” This time his anger go away, rapidly replaced with a mix of worry and a little fear. “ Tom, look at me and say it again if you dare.” His mother voice is way colder than the rest of the room which slowly begins to be a winter landscape. Tom turn his head to look into her purple and angry eyes.

  
“ Does this look like a joke to you?” She asked, showing all that is going on in the room. The servants has stop to move a long time ago and frankly? if you are in the same room you'll do the same.

  
“Well?” She wait for her son to respond. Tom has always thinking if his mother wanted to murder him, she'll do it, looking down at him with her usual calm while she tear him apart.

  
“...no.” Come the small reply.

  
The Diaz clear their throats, pointing out that they are there and that despite being at their home, they are very uncomfortable. Soon after, the snow and the ice all disappear, leave the room like before as if this scene doesn't happen.

  
“ We're sorry for this…interlude.” She speak for her family. “ So...do you have a question?” She finally allow the Diazs to speak.

  
“Well…all of this is kinda ‘sudden’...” marco’s mom glance at the other people in the room “...but what's make you thinking is a good idea? I mean…all of this normally take time and we, well, we kinda worry if your son is okay with it…”

  
Finally! Someone on his side!

  
“ Ha right… Let's me explain…”

 

* * *

 

School are over! Finally! And now there are the vacation! Star really like Earth! And Marco already have a plan for them! She's can't wait to see all those place this dimension have to offer!

  
“ Come on Marco! Hurry up! I can't wait to have all those pajamas parties during all our vacation!” She pulls Marco’s hand with more strength “ And let's invite Janna and Jackie and - “ Marco listen Star all the way back at home but can't be a little worry. Well, since the episode of the castle it's...kinda, calm? Well not calm calm (because, when you live with a magical princess like Star, the Calm isn't here anymore!) but calm before the storm, you know?

  
But since this morning, He has the impression that something will happen but he doesn't know whether is good or bad and he stills have this feeling.

  
The bus drops them at the usual stop and the two friends walk down, Star still going on the guest’s list of the 'Super Duper Pajama Party Of All Time' and Marco thinks that his house won't be big enough for this, suddenly worrying about the safety of  
his house, he starts to plan anything that's stop Star to transform his house into...into...into anything Star will cast.

  
Finally at home, Marco lets out a sigh of happiness, close his eyes, breaths and sigh again, content to being finally at home after this weird day but the unusually silence make him open his eyes and stop dead at his way.

  
...The Hell???

  
There’s tons of people- well no I mean demons- who move around, totally not buying attention at Star and him, with all sort of boxes and furnitures. They follow the flow until his parents was in sight.

  
“...Tom?” Asked Star as if the demon in face of her was someone else.

  
“ Starship!” Tom wanted to greet her but an elegant hand forced him down on his seat.

  
“ Hi! Welcome home!” Greet the Diaz, happy to see them.

  
“ Greetings, Star Butterfly.” Greets Tom’s parents.

  
“ Oh!hum...hi, your highness.” Star greets them adwarkly. Marco just nod at them and watch carefully, his bad feeling rising more though his chest and look at his parents, questioning them with the eyes.

  
“Oh! It's seem you that's you already know each other! Star, Marco, this young man will live with us for now on!”  
_Wait? What?! No! Nononononono. Nope. That's a big no._  
“And you will show around the Earth to him too! Just like Star! Isn't it superb?”  
_Definitely not._

  
“Wait! No. I don't want to do this! Why it must be m-” Marco start to object but the woman with pale purple skin stop him and ask “So you're Marco Diaz?” For some reason or other, Marco feel that he must be polite and respectful toward her but can't understand why. He tramples on the spot nervously and say “Um...yes, that's me” man, what's the hell is she?!?

  
As if she can read his thoughts she adds “ I'm Sela, ice Queen of the underground and mother of Tom. It's seem that you have some question and I would like to answer them in privacy.” She stand up and Marco unconsciously guide her into his room and only when he close the door that's he realizes that they are in his room. He turns toward her and wait for whatever would happens...


	3. Deal

Marco turns toward the one who decided to screw up his life a little more. Not that's having Star around is a bad thing but it's was a little difficult to adjust with her style of life. And now somebody want to adds a demon in the mess. And not some random demon! Noooooooo! It had to be Tom! The one who wanted to burn him to death because he simply danced with Star. Or the accident with Mr. Candle Care...only thinking about that wheel make his head dizzy. He stares at the queen who is roaming his room and look at everything carefully, principally his books.

 

“You are interested in psychology?” She asked when she took one of his books.

 

“...yes. It's kind of fascinating.”

 

She hummed and then adds “Don't you have something to ask me?”

 

“Actually, I have more than one question and I don't know where to start…”

 

“...I see...well, let's begin with the one you say at the salon: why you.” Marco nods, effectively it would be a good start. “Sorry to answer you with another question but, do you know how many psychologists, skilled servants or people have tried to make Star a presentable princess?”

 

“What is Star to do in there?” Marco sees  she wouldn't answer if he answered her question first. “ I don't know! Maybe ten?”

 

“Fifty-six to my knowledge.” What?! This many?! “And all of them didn't succeed what you did on one year. That's why I have hope on you because you managed to do that in simply one year.” The comment makes a spike of pride go through his chest but quickly replaced by anxiety, fear and uncertainty.

 

“B-b-but! That's different! Star is just a magical, happy and adventurous princess who want to have some fun! T-Tom is an angry, jealous and angry demon!”

 

She raises an eyebrow. “You said angry twice and for your information my son is also part of the royalty…”

 

“Oh! Um...sorry. But he tried to kill me twice!”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes! The first time was the Blood Moon Ball -” apparently, this is not a nice memory for the queen “ and the second time was with Candle Care!”

 

“And you're still alive? How?”

 

“Well...the first is Star who has frozen him and the second I managed to make him reason…” Marco notices that there is more determination in the queen's eyes as if he had finally convinced her which is totally the opposite of what he wanted to do. “Anyway! There's no way that I can help him or even living with him. I mean...I'm only 14! I have no experience with anger issues! And he hates me!” He try to make Sela change her mind.

 

She considers what he has just said and after reflection she says: “ then, what's about having Brian with you?”

 

“Brian?”

 

“Yes, Brian, the actual Tom’s anger management.”

 

“I don't think that'll chan-”

 

“Thinks more than this Marco Diaz. That's a great opportunity for you; if you want to take a psychology class in the future, you already have a document, a contact in this domain and a subject.” She started to play with the corners of the book “Plus, if this… “experiment” turned out bad, you don't have to put it in your portfolio but you still can have a contact with a professional, Brian.”

 

Now that she says it like that, the deal isn't seem bad…

 

WAIT! Stop! They talk about Tom! There's no place to be safe anymore if he’s here!

 

“But...if he...explodes?” He asked quietly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“What would happen if he explode at school? At the street? Or even here! At my house??” He started to panic, imagining all the worst scenarios possible.

 

“And what happened if-”

 

“You know, the objectif of my son is to not do this. Is to control his emotions.” She answer against my protests.

 

“But for that, he needs help. I...we wasn't enough for helping him…” she said that with so much no confidence in her voice, meddling my book.

 

For the first time since Marco meets her, in that moment he sees her as a mother who is worried about her child and feels helpless about his situation. She seems so cold at first. But she put a strong mask and do her job as a queen and a mother as the same time.

 

He feels bad. She wants to help his son. She's trying to help him as best as she can. And here he is. Rub salt in the wound. Again and again while saying stupid things about it.

 

“...I'll give a shot.” He finally assigned.

 

She looks up and stop playing with the book. “Really?”

 

“I can at last try...but is not guaranteed!”

 

“Thanks” she's so much more beautiful when she smiles. She extended her hand for me to shake.

 

Before he grabs her hand, he said: “Wait. This isn't some sort of demon deals, right?” Better safe than sorry!

 

At that she raised a fine eyebrow and smile. “No, it isn't a demon deals. I leave this kind of business to my husband.”

 

“There's just some things that I want to be clear…” she listens to my terms of contract and she accepted them happily.

 

And so they shake hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So...it's been a while isn't it? 
> 
> I'm sorry for this long absence and I don't have an excuse for this so I'm sorry.
> 
> Also if you had ideas or prompts for this story I'll gadly look at them because I kinda lose my motivation for writing this...(ps: I only watched the season 1 and 3)
> 
> Hope all of you'll have a good!^^ 
> 
> Please, leave kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciate! ;)


End file.
